There has been an increased awareness for maintaining stability for a roller skater. It is especially difficult for a professional skater, who performs a lot of jumping, turning, spinning, etc., to maintain stability.
The prior art trucks enable the skater to perform relatively easy manuevers. But when the skater is required to perform a complicated skating manuever, the prior art trucks do not adequately maintain the stability of the skater.
The inventor has therefore, invented the present invention which is more stable than prior art.